pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke
Brooke (Japanese: キリ / Kiri) is the Gym Leader of Gamboge City's Gym, known officially as the Gamboge Gym. She gives the Phact Badge to Trainers who defeat her in battle. She specializes in Water-type Pokémon. She is the youngest Gym Leader in Tohoak. Appearance Brooke is a little girl who is younger than the player. She has blonde hair that reaches up to her lower back and wears a dark purple dress with white raindrop patterns on the skirt over a white shirt with puffy sleeves. Brooke also wears black tights under her dress with dark purple mary-janes with a bow on her head that matches the color of her dress and shoes. Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Brooke.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Brooke|location = Gamboge Gym|locationname= Gamboge Gym|prize = 3000|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Brooke.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Brooke|location = Undersea Tunnel|locationname= Undersea Tunnel|prize = 8300|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Brooke.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Brooke|location = Undersea Tunnel|locationname= Undersea Tunnel|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Gamboge Gym * Before battle "Nice to meet you. My name is Brooke, and I have earned the title of Gamboge City's Gym Leader. Were you surprised to see that such a young child is a Gym Leader? ...Oh? You do not seem that surprised. How interesting. With that kind of attitude, you should be an interesting person in battle as well. Then... The Water-type user, Brooke, is ready to begin! Witness the supple smoothness of water!" * Being defeated "Oh... my... You are frighteningly strong... Then, here... I shall give you the Phact Badge. Now that you have the Phact Badge, the Defense of all your Pokemon will increase. In addition, you will be able to use Surf outside of battle." * After being defeated "Please also take this. TM18 contains Aqua Bolt. It is a Water-type move, but it sometimes causes paralysis. It is very convenient." * If talked to after being defeated "As I thought, it was a thrilling and interesting battle. Fufufu... Recently, the Gym challengers had been quite unskilled, and I was becoming bored. If fate allows it, how about having another battle someday? It is a promise!" * After the National Pokédex "I see you have become the Champion. I suppose I could say that you have become a role model to me. I still hold our battle in high regard. Because I am so young, people become worried every time I go to investigate the new areas. I am quite accomplished as a Gym Leader, so I would prefer if they would stop treating me as a child. Since you are also a child, this feeling is familiar to you, yes?" Undersea Tunnel * Before battle (first rematch) "So we meet once again. I am in the midst of investigating the Undersea Tunnel. Since this investigation will be helpful to everyone, I am ignoring my other duties in favor of this. ...Ah, have you come to help investigate as well? Thank you very much. You will be of great help. Were you aware that the walls around here had collapsed earlier? They have since been repaired, but a particularly fierce battle may cause them to collapse once more. In order to test that this will not happen, will you have a battle with me? Do you remember the promise of a rematch we made after our first battle? Now is the time when we will fulfill that promise! Let us begin! Witness the supple smoothness of water!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) "So we meet once again. Due to your assistance, I was able to confirm the safety of the Undersea Tunnel. I will be able to complete the rest of the investigation on my own! ...You are not here to investigate? You remembered our promise to do battle again? How nice of you. I had a pleasant experience the last time we battled. I believe that I have grown a bit since then. Now... The Water-type user, Brooke, is ready to begin! Witness the supple smoothness of water!" * Being defeated "You are far stronger than when we first met... I was soundly defeated!" * After being defeated "There is a lot to learn from the battle we just had. It was very enjoyable. I would enjoy it if you would battle me again later, if you have free time. The next time we battle, I will be finished with my investigation. We will battle to enhance each other's techniques! Fufufu... Is it a promise?" Sprites Trivia Name Origin Brooke can derive from the word brook, a small stream of water. Kiri means mist when translated. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters